


Cimorelli Second Generation

by ACimorelliEFanS



Category: Cimorelli (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACimorelliEFanS/pseuds/ACimorelliEFanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cimorelli retired 16 years ago in 2020 & the girls have been living their dreams. It is now 2036 and Christina became a couple's therapist & is married to Nick Reali with 6 kids, Katherine opened a bakeshop & is married to Nikki Hollywood with 5 kids, Lisa opened a hair & nail salon & is married to actor Callan McAuliffe with 4 kids, Amy because a Kindergarten teacher & is married to country singer Hunter Hayes with 4 kids, Lauren became a photographer & is married to actor Jake T Austin with 3 kids, and Dani started her own fashion empire, called (of course) Cimorelli & is married to actor Leo Howard with 3 kids.</p>
<p>So what happens when the eldest children (who happen to be all girls) of each of the Famous Cimorelli decide they want to be a band? Will the expectations be too high for the girls? Will they crumble? or will they Succeed? maybe even outshine the Original Cimorelli? who knows?</p>
<p>oh right me, but you got to read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In year 2020 Cimorelli's life was a busy one

Christina was married with Nick, her long time boyfriend. She had a daughter, Miranda & was expecting another child, a boy.Nick proposed to her on their 6th year anniversary when he took her out with her family to her favorite restaurant. Everyone was in on the anniversary plan. She was in tears, happy tears of course, when he knelt down on one knee and asked her to be his wife.

Katherine was married to Nikki, he finally worked up the courage to ask her out & they fell instantly in love. They had a daughter, Christy. Nikki proposed to her while they were on a walk on the beach, in fact it was the beach where they first meet. The beach were Cimorelli guest appeared in Dave Days rendition of "Million Bucks".

Lisa was newly wedded to actor Callan McAuliffe. They meet on the red carpet at a event, bumping into each other (literally). Callan asked her out on a date & on that perfect date he asked her to be his girlfriend, which she gladly accepted. He later proposed to her on their fifth year anniversary. She is expecting a child, a baby girl.

Amy is engaged to country singer Hunter Hayes, they were madly in love. She was busy preparing for her wedding that was going to be in November of 2020. They meet VMA's in 2016, they were both up for awards & ended up sitting next to each other. They click almost immediately, they hardly even payed attention to the award show, that is until Cimorelli was called up to accept their award and she had to get up. Believe me when i say she was embarrassed for not realizing they had won. Hunter proposed to her on her birthday, he put the ring in a necklace box so when she opened it he was on one knee & he proposed.

Lauren is in a serious commitment with actor Jake T Austin. They meet at the 2017 teen choice awards, when she tripped into him. It was love at first sight. They went on their first date a week later. It was a magical evening. Rumour has it Jake might be popping the big question soon.

Dani is dating actor Leo Howard, & it is starting to get serious between them. They also meet at the 2017 teen choice awards. Jake & Leo where walking together when Lauren tripped into Jake. Dani & Leo started talking up a storm and they clicked. They had 3 dates before he asked her to be his girlfriend, and when he did it was at an amazing restaurant.

They all had a band meeting and all decided that maybe it was time to retire. They decided their fans needed a proper send off, they decided to film them singing 3 songs, Party in the USA, ABC & Wings, in that order. At the end of the video they announced their retirement and after that they had a montage of picture of them throughout the years from 2007-2020. they ended the video with their classic signature... "Hey i'm Christina, I'm Katherine, I'm Lisa, I'm Amy, I'm Lauren, I'm Dani & We're Cimorelli"

With that they all went their separate ways...

Well not really they all moved back to their hometown Sacramento. Christina became a couple's therapist, Katherine opened a bakeshop, Lisa opened a hair & nail salon, Amy became a Kindergarten teacher, Lauren became a photographer & Dani started her own fashion empire, called (of course) Cimorelli. They were all living out their dreams, and they had a family to share it with.

This story is based in the year 2036

**Christina Reali**

Husband: Nick Reali

Kids: Miranda,18; Nick Jr, 16; Mason, 10; Nathaniel 8; Noel 4; Maddie 2

**Katherine Hollywood**

Husband: Nikki Hollywood

Kids: Christy, 17; Nikki Jr, 15; Calvin, 12; Callie, 5; Cameron, 2

**Lisa McAuliffe**

Husband: Callan McAuliffe

Kids: Ariel, 16; Callan Jr, 11; Aaron, 3; Abby, 1

**Amy Hayes**

Husband: Hunter Hayes

Kids: Jessie, 15; Hunter Jr, 10; Jaden, 4; Hailey 1

**Lauren Austin**

Husband: Jake T Austin

Kids: Hannah, 14; Jake Jr, 9; Lana, 3

**Dani Howard**

Husband: Leo Howard

Kids: Sydney, 14; Leo Jr, 7; Danya, Unborn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship of Christina and her daughter Miranda

**

Chapter 1: Christina and Miranda

**

**~Miranda's PoV~**  
I wake up earlier than usual which was weird for me. I layed in bed thinking about everything. Senior year, my last year of high school, college, my mom  & aunts, how they used to be in a band together. band… maybe, just maybe… I start texting my cousin Christy, knowing she would be up this early, about my idea my absolutely crazy idea.  
_*15 minutes later - Text messages*_  
_'Christy I'm serious, let's do it.'_  
_'I'll do it if you can convince the other girls to do it also'_  
_'Done deal, I'll talk about it on the ride to school'_  
_'Alright see you in 5'_  
_'See ya'_  
"MIRANDA!" My mom yelled.  
I was about to respond when Maddie ran in my room.  
“Miwandwa?” she asked in her little baby voice  
“Yes Mads?” I answered picking her up.  
“Awe you weaving me hewe by myswelf?” She looked into my eyes, in the background i could hear my mom calling my name.  
“i have to go to school mads, but don't worry Noel will be back soon  & you can play with her. In the meantime though you'll be with mom, so go to your room and get ready.” I told her as i walked down stairs.

 **~Christina's PoV~**  
"Miranda! Hurry up you're going to be late for school!" I yelled at my 18 year old daughter for the 5th time.  
"Sorry mom Maddie wouldn't let me leave the room." Miranda said as she walked into the Kitchen.  
"Why your sister is attached to you i will never know, now hurry up Nick left with Nikki Jr 10 minutes ago. Christy, Ariel, Jessie, Hannah  & Sydney will be here soon." I handed her a yogurt.  
"Why we go to Public school will always dumbfound me, we always are getting crowded by students asking for favors to met you, our parents. You may think its fabulous having famous parents, aunts & uncles but its not." Miranda complains.  
"We all agreed that we wanted you guys to have a semi normal life, like we did" I explained  
"Oh please when you were my age you guys started your band & were on you way to being Youtube sensations." She rolled her eyes.  
I was about to respond when i heard the door open.  
"Miranda! Are you ready?" Sydney ran in the kitchen all hyper, just like her mom.  
I couldn't help but smile as Sydney tried to drag Miranda out of the kitchen.  
"Hold up Syd, Let me grab an apple before i go. Where's Hannah?" Miranda asked  
Hannah's Lauren's daughter, Hannah & Sydney are the same age and share the same birthday. No before you jump to conclusions, it was a coincidence, Hannah was born a week late & Sydney was born 2 weeks early. They resemble my sisters, plus they also share that bond that Lauren and Dani had... has, even to this day its like they can read each others minds.  
"Bye girls!" I yelled after them as they left the house.


End file.
